Thank God for MasterCards!
by hammer227
Summary: After Greece and Angell's death Stella is tired of waiting for Mac to do the first move so she decided to take the matter in her own hands. SMacked. Oh and if the fic isn't good I blame the lack of SMacked moments on this season XD.


**Disclameir**: You all know that they're not mine right? so why bother...and please don't sue *puppy dog eyes*

**A/N:** don't ask me where this idea came from because i don't know, i'm in a writing humor mood lately...hope you'll like it and if it makes you smile at least once, then i suceeded!! Reviews always makes me happy and encourage me to write so click on the green button and let me know what you think =D

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY  
**

The elevator was slowly making its way toward the 35th floor of the building, the only person inside was Stella, who was mentally retracing the events that lead her to this moment while she waited to reach her destination.

It all started about a week ago, she went out shopping with Lindsay and somehow they started to talk about Mac, Stella told the younger CSI what happened in Greece and how she thought things had moved forward between them; until Angell's death. It's been hard for all the team but mostly for Don, Danny and Mac. Since then Mac closed up again, the wall he built after Claire's death was up again and this time Stella hadn't have the strength to try to break it, so they drifted apart.

Lately though, things were getting better, gradually their friendship was going back on tracks and Lindsay was absolutely sure that very soon their relationship would be back to normal.

After their chat Stella definitely felt better, they left the bar they were in and decided to 'attack' yet another shoes shop.

Not even five minutes since when they entered the shop and Lindsay had already found something interesting:

"Hey Stel, look a these!" Lindsay pointed at the shoes, a pair of black stilettos.

"Oy, I can hear my feet screaming already, but they're great!"

"And they would be perfect with the dress you showed me, the one for the Mayor's Ball." Lindsay stated smiling.

"Yeah…ok let me try them."

Ten minutes later they were at the counter, both with a new pair of shoes, ready to pay.

Next shop, was a clothes one, in her wandering Stella found herself in the swimming suit section, call it destiny if you want but she had been bugging Mac to bring her to his swimming pool longer than she cared to remember -seeing Mac in all but a swimming suit was something she just couldn't pass up- and even though he never say 'no' explicitly, he has always found an excuse not to go, so in that moment she made a decision, since Mac wasn't going to do the first move she would have. Carefully she looked through all the swimming suit till a black bikini caught her attention and a plan started to take form in her mind. Few minutes later Lindsay came up from behind her and arched an eyebrow when she saw the item she was holding.

"A bikini Stel?" Asked a shocked Lindsay

"Yep." Was the only thing she said before she headed toward the counter with a mischievous grin on her face.

And now here she was, 23.30 PM, inside the elevator, waiting to get started with her plan. Finally the 'ding' signalled she was arrived and the doors opened, as she had suppose Mac was still behind his desk working.

When Mac heard the sound of the elevator he raised his head from the paperwork and smiled when he saw his partner step out of it and walking toward his office.

"Here you go Stel, this is the moment." She thought.

Everything around her seemed to move like in slow motion, the corridor leading to Mac transformed in her catwalk and like a supermodel she proceeded with her show.

While walking she slowly untied the bow on her black coat, then carefully she rotated her shoulder effectively making the coat slip down her arms and fall on the floor, in that moment Stella could have sworn she heard a deep male voice in the background saying:

"Hairdresser: 60$,

Stilettos: 129.99$,

Black bikini: 44.99$,

The face on your boss and best friend in this moment: PRICELESS!

There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's MasterCard."

She smiled at this and thought that probably she really was loosing it, but now it was too late to back out since she reached Mac's office so she opened the door and stepped inside.

Still sat behind his desk Mac couldn't believe that what he was seeing was true, a very hot Stella Banasera in nothing more than a bikini, a very short bikini no less. He tried to speak but words failed him, his normally logical and rational brain was in overload and he couldn't even form a coherent thought, he opened his mouth then trying to make at least a sound but nothing came out so he closed it, tried another time but nothing again.

Mac was speechless, that was something Stella wasn't prepared for and it made her grin, that was the sign that her plan was working.

"And the winner of the best 'gold fish' impression is: Detective Mac Taylor. He's never speechless, Mac Taylor and lack of words just doesn't sound right in the same sentence." Stella thought looking at him still grinning.

After few moments though she took pity on him and decided to pull him out of his misery:

"So Mac, you still don't want to go to the swimming pool with me?" she asked innocently.

Her words made the trick, Mac snapped out of his reverie and stood up, in four steps he was an inch away from Stella's body, his eyes were the deepest blue she has ever seen them and never once left hers, the look he was giving her was so intense that she felt shivers running up and down her spine.

His hand rose to her face and he tucked a curl behind her ear, his fingers tangled in her hair and she couldn't help but lean in his touch, his hand was warm and gentle against her cheek, she closed her eyes to impress this moment in her mind to keep forever and suddenly she felt his lips timidly graze hers, it was just the softest touch but it was enough to make all her body tingle.

He pulled back slightly, just enough to look in her sapphire eyes to search for any signs that she didn't want to go further, when he found none he pressed her up against his body and passionately kissed her again, he nibbled her lower lips before running his tongue soothingly over it, Stella moaned and opened her mouth greedily granting his tongue the access he was asking. The kiss was slow and passionate yet lovingly and gentle. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers, they were both breathing hard and their eyes were still closed. Stella was the first to interrupt the silence:

"So, ready to go to the pool?" she teased.

Mac placed one kiss on her temple before looking her in the eyes, a playful smirk on his face:

"Forget the swimming pool Stel, I got other plans for us tonight."

THE END.


End file.
